


If Stitches Were Kisses...

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Expert Field Medic Nadine Ross, F/F, Injury, Shirtless Chloe Frazer, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: Chloe/Nadine prompt: one of them gets hurt/shot at and the other mends their woundChloe pisses off a warlord and ends up needing stitches while Nadine worries her head off.





	If Stitches Were Kisses...

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a second Nadine x Chloe story for you today :)

Nadine was thankful that the hotel concierge didn’t pay any mind to her helping a dirty and bloodied Chloe to their room.

It was only their second job together, and Chloe had been a little more reckless than usual. While Nadine couldn’t deny that watching Chloe verbally castrate a warlord had been entertaining and slightly arousing, the ensuing result was a gunshot.

Nadine and the warlord had fired at the same time. Chloe was hit in the side, and the warlord had a new hole in his head.

Chloe clung to her while Nadine struggled to get their hotel keycard to unlock the door. She finally heard the beep, and she rushed Chloe inside. Taking her straight to the bathroom, she put her in the bathtub and turned the water on.

“What the hell, Nadine Ross?!” Chloe yelled as the cold water shocked her body.

“You need to clean up before I tend to your wound,” Nadine explained and disappeared back into their room to look for a suture kit. Thankfully, it was still stocked with iodine, a variety of threads and needles, and some local anesthetic. She had paid a pretty penny for it, so she made sure she hauled it along for every job.

She took her shoes and clothes off quickly and wiped herself down with some wipes. She put on change of clean clothes and went back into the bathroom.

Chloe stood under the now warm water with her arms crossed, even though she winced every time she moved. The dirt and blood had mostly washed out of her clothes, but it wasn’t enough.

Nadine assessed her briefly. “Take off your clothes.”

“Any particular reason why?” Chloe asked with an arched eyebrow. Nadine rolled her eyes.

“It’ll be easier for you to shower before I stitch up your wound,” Nadine set a change of clothes on the toilet seat.

“I’ll be in the room. You have five minutes,” she said and left Chloe to it.

Five minutes later, Chloe opened the door wearing shorts and a bra. The gash on her side looked deep, and Nadine swore underneath her breath.

“What?” Chloe asked and looked at her side. The bullet wound hurt like hell, but it didn’t look too bad. She wasn’t certain she’d had worse before.

“It’s just a graze, Nadine,” she said, and Nadine moved closer to look at it.

“Yeah, but it’s deep enough that liquid sutures won’t work. I’ll have to stitch you up,” Nadine said and grabbed some fresh towels from the bathroom and placed them on the bed.

“Lay down on your side and face away from me,” she instructed before washing her hands quickly.

She sterilized all the equipment she needed, and when she went back to the room Chloe was laying on the bed.

“It looks painful,” Nadine said as she climbed onto the bed with Chloe. Chloe smiled but winced when she tried to laugh.

“The first time you see me shirtless is to run a needle through my skin,” she said light-heartedly.

Nadine’s brain tried to focus on the task, but Chloe piqued her curiosity. She slipped on her gloves and laid all the supplies out in order.

“Um, were you picturing it happening some other way?” she said and poured some iodine over the wound. It was painless, but it was cold.

“Jesus, could you go easy with that stuff?” Chloe complained. Nadine rolled her eyes and dabbed at the wound with gauze.

She prepared a shot of anesthetic. “You’re not allergic to lidocaine, are you?”

“No, why?” Chloe asked.

“You never answered my question. In what other scenario did you picture me seeing you topless?” Nadine asked. She poised the syringe near the wound.

“None,” Chloe said too quickly. Nadine didn’t believe her and injected the lidocaine into her skin.

“Stay still,” Nadine said as she administered the shots around the wound. Chloe grunted in pain, but she held still for Nadine.

“Your bedside manner is awful,” Chloe groaned. Nadine smirked.

“And you’re a bad liar,” she replied and put the syringe away. “So, you never thought about me taking off your shirt in a less than platonic way?”

Chloe gritted her teeth. “Nope, never.”

Nadine scoffed and threaded her suture needle. “Hmm, really?”

“Really,” Chloe answered. “Also, isn’t it bad form to interrogate your patient while you stitch them up?”

Nadine smiled. “Interrogation? I just asked a simple question.”

She pressed her fingers against the skin around the wound. “Do you feel any pain when I do this?”

Chloe shook her head. “No.”

“Okay, then,” Nadine said and began stitching the skin together. Chloe remained still without any prompting.

Once she was done, Chloe turned her head to look at it. “Fine work.”

“Well, a mercenary who doesn’t know how to sew well ends up with a lot of ugly painful scars,” Nadine answered. She rubbed some antibacterial ointment into the stitches then it covered it with a bandage. She secured the bandage with surgical tape, and Chloe’s wound was taken care of.

“Well, you were quite the cooperative patient. One might guess that you’ve done this before,” Nadine said off-handedly in a way that didn’t sound platonic at all.

“Well, you know me, very experienced with a lot of things,” she said and briefly looked Nadine up and down while Nadine packed up her kit.

Nadine chuckled. “I bet.” She handed Chloe a shirt, which Chloe shrugged off.

“I’d rather not have it rub up against the bandage,” she said.

Nadine nodded but didn’t climb off the bed. It was big enough for both of them, and at the time of booking, it seemed like the best monetary option. The look the concierge had given them hadn’t gone unnoticed, but Nadine was a professional.

Or at least, she was mostly professional around Chloe. The woman had a way of getting under her skin like no one else, and she caught herself admiring the woman one too many times.

Nadine laid the back of her head against the headboard and sighed. “When I said I wanted to come to Greece, I did not plan on having to stitch you up because you pissed off a warlord.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It was fun, though. Before he shot me, I saw a vein pop out of his head.”

Nadine groaned and pressed her fingers to her temple. “Please don’t do that again.”

“Come on, Nadine. We take risks all the time-”

“Stopping a train from detonating in a city is one thing, noble even, but going out of your way to eviscerate a warlord in front of his men is suicidal,” Nadine snapped. The stress was finally getting to her, and she wanted to make Chloe understand how close of a call it had been.

“Calm down, Nadine,” Chloe said and laid a comforting hand on her arm. She scooted up the bed and laid her head on Nadine’s shoulder.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Frazer! I was worried!” Nadine answered back. Her voice broke slightly, and she cleared her throat to hide it.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Chloe protested. “All I needed were some stitches.”

“Yeah? And what about next time? It could be a body bag or worse.” Nadine was flailing for any sense of understanding from Chloe, but the woman was just as stubborn as she was.

A tear slipped down her eye, and she heard a sharp gasp. Fingers on her chin guided her to look into Chloe’s eyes. Eyes that were willed with worry and empathy.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” she said and briefly looked at Nadine’s lips and then back into her eyes as if asking for permission.

Nadine nodded, and then Chloe lips pressed gently against hers. It lasted for a second, but it was enough for them to convey what the other was feeling.

“Don’t do it again,” Nadine whispered. “I don’t want to deliver that kind of news to your mother.”

“Shit, you’re right. I’m sorry,” Chloe said and kissed her again.

Nadine placed her hand on the back of Chloe’s neck and touched their foreheads together.

“I was so scared for half a second that I lost you,” Nadine said. Chloe kissed the corner of her mouth.

“About what I said to the warlord…” Chloe said, and Nadine looked at her expectantly.

“Why did you look so turned on when I told him that the only thing that would willingly screw him was a sewer rat?” she asked, and they both erupted into giggles.

“The look on his face was hilarious, and you looked so smug,” Nadine explained when their laughter died down.

Chloe suddenly tensed and grabbed her side. “Lidocaine’s wearing off. Have any pain pills?”

Nadine pulled some from her kit. “You should take it with food,” she said and Chloe swallowed a couple.

“I’ll be fine,” Chloe said. She fell asleep within ten minutes. Nadine carefully tucked her in and laid down beside her.

“Oh, Chloe,” she said and brushed a stray hair out of the woman’s face. Chloe looked relaxed for the first time in days, and it warmed Nadine’s heart.

After they had turned the Tusk in to the Ministry of Culture, Chloe had gone through a brief grieving period. She would tell Nadine stories of her adventures with her dad, and most nights she went to sleep with the Ganesh artifact clutched tightly in her hand.

Nadine turned off the light and snuggled with Chloe, careful to avoid her bandaged stitches. She wasn’t sure what the future had planned for them, job and relationship wise.

But for now, she was just glad to have a partner she could trust. She closed her eyes and followed Chloe into the dream world.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send me more prompts on Tumblr (same name) for more Nadine x Chloe stories!


End file.
